


where were you, i reached for you

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Derek Comes Back, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rushes back to Beacon Hills after getting a call from a scared, frightened Stiles. But by the time he gets there, it's already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where were you, i reached for you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is what happens when I'm awake at 1:00 a.m. in the morning… 
> 
> (Title taken from Out From Under by Red)

The first thing Derek sees when he walks into the bathroom is the bloody handprint splayed on the glass mirror. It's smeared, some of the blood running down the glass, dripping off the mirror to cascade into the sink, staining the white porcelain with an inky red.

The bathroom floor is speckled with drops of blood, tiny little spots that all link to one another like they were put there to be followed.

They lead to the bathtub.

Derek's stomach plummets, eyes burning with the sting of tears as his throat closes up and a faint, choked cry slips past his lips.

_"S-S-Stiles."_

Stiles's eyes are still open, half-lidded like he'd died before he could close them. His skin is pasty white, lips having lost their pink flush, now just a bruised, bluish purple. Both of his wrists are slashed open, blood flowing from them freely and filling the bathtub with dark liquid.

Derek falls to his knees, feels the sob building in his chest and lets it escape, listens to how it eats through the silence in the room. His eyes stare ahead blankly, tears finally spilling over.

Written in blood on the wall beside Stiles's body, letters slick and shimmering in the light, are four words.

_**WHERE WERE YOU DEREK.** _


End file.
